Fateful days, Drunken Confessions, and Heartfelt Promises
by Hitokun
Summary: Kumiko and Reina celebrate New Year's eve together at Kumiko's house. However, Reina gets a bit too tipsy because of the Oumae family's special amazake. Confessions ensue and the New Year rings in with boundless prospects.


**A/N:** Happy New year! It's 2017. So mindblowing, but kinda anti-climactic. Here's this thing I wrote in a rush. I based it off of the new year's drama thing the seiyuus did as a joke thing.

Hope you enjoy it and please review :)

 **Main themes:** _new year's, family, drunk, Mamiko's got bad timing_

* * *

In the days leading up to the new year, Reina had noticed something about Kumiko. The brunette had been spending an awful lot of time talking to Tsukamoto Shuuichi.

Well…granted that the euphonium player never really spoke to the trombonist on a regular basis, 3 conversations in the past week was a lot.

For Reina at least.

The proud and notably observant trumpet player narrowed her eyes as she watched Tsukamoto scratch his head sheepishly while talking to Kumiko. He awkwardly moved closer to the brunette, but Kumiko naturally took a step back to keep their proximity platonic.

Reina smiled at this, glad that the euphonium player was being 'faithful' to her confession of love. Her expression changing, Reina felt nostalgic. How long had it been since all that drama with her trumpet solo? It seemed like a lifetime ago that they shared that near kiss over a heated declaration of love. They had been so close back then and so…Reina sighed as she thought about it.

They had been so into each other.

There was no way to describe it, no other way to really define it. They were obsessed with each other for those few short months, up until...they weren't.

Reina wasn't sure when it had happened, but she realized it was probably her own fault. She knew she had gone overboard with Taki-sensei, but she did love him. In a different way, of course, but to know that Kumiko of all people had kept such a big secret from her was jarring to say the least. To say that things had gone back to normal after that would be a lie.

Sighing, Reina continued to watch Kumiko and Tsukamoto. She knew she had no right to feel jealous. After all, it wasn't like she was dating Kumiko. They were just two friends, two close friends who had overstepped one too many boundaries. A dreamy look crept onto Reina's face as she focused on Kumiko's forced expressions. She wished that they could go back to how they were, dancing around the lines they drew in the sand, indulging in the obvious tension between them.

Subconsciously, Reina licked her lips.

In no time, Tsukamoto moved away, waving awkwardly as he left Kumiko with a goodbye and a ' _Happy New Year'._

Pausing for a few seconds, Kumiko watched as her childhood friend headed off. A small smile graced her lips. She didn't notice Reina's eyes on her, darkening suddenly.

Turning to Reina, Kumiko bounded over, a gentle smile on her lips as she stood at arm's length from the trumpeter. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Reina. Let's go."

Kumiko's eyes shone with a wonderful, shimmering sincerity that lit up her whole face.

Reina felt her heart skip a beat and a reflexive smile made her lips curve upwards. "Yeah, let's go. I'm really glad that you're letting me spend New Year's Eve with you."

Slipping her hand into Kumiko's, Reina tugged the girl along, making up her mind.

Tonight, she knew what her new year's resolution was going to be.

* * *

The Oumae household was abuzz with warmth, family, and festivity. Kumiko's parents and her sister were seated around the table, fawning over their guest. It was just after dinner, after a pseudo interrogation that Reina passed with flying colors. The polite girl was all compliments, dazzling smiles, and perfect manners.

"Here, Reina-chan. This amazake is from Kumiko's grandmother. I can promise you that it's nothing you've ever tasted." Kumiko's mother poured out glasses for everyone around the table, but only filling Reina's cup to the brim.

"Thank you so much, Oumae-san." Reina flashed the older woman a smile that stopped everyone in their tracks. She took a sip immediately, her eyes lighting up at the sweet flavor. It was true. She had never had amazake that was so agreeable with her. She wasn't one for alcoholic drinks, but this one was an exception. "This is really good! Much better than the one we make at home. I really want to thank you for letting me stay over to celebrate with your family."

Both of Kumiko's parents let out a hum of approval, wanting to adopt Reina on the spot.

"Oh, it's our pleasure! After we've heard so much about you, I'm so glad that we've had the chance to get to know Kumiko's best friend." Again, Kumiko's mother smiled widely.

Reina blushed, but she didn't know if it was the alcohol getting to her already.

Mamiko smirked from ear to ear, finally understanding why her sister couldn't shut up about the trumpeter. The girl was a real Japanese beauty and knowing her sister, Mamiko was sure that Kumiko had a type. After all, that Azusa-chan who ended up at Rikka looked incredibly similar. However, Mamiko couldn't deny that the black haired girl sitting in front of her was leagues above any high schooler she had ever seen.

Beside Reina, Kumiko sipped on her own amazake, the warm feeling in her stomach spreading to her cheeks. She was happy, glad that her family was so taken with Reina. After all, Kumiko had no doubt that it was the Kousaka charm that filled Reina's shoebox with love letters.

"Ah, Reina-chan. Have some more. Don't be shy." This time, it was Kumiko's father who refilled Reina's cup.

Kumiko did slight double take, blinking at her father's actions. It wasn't often that her dad took an interest in her friends. Today was a first.

Reina laughed sheepishly, unable to refuse such hospitality. This cycle went on for a few more minutes, Kumiko's parents making sure that Reina's cup was always full. Light chit chat went around, filling the dining room with laughter as everyone gave their own version of Kumiko stories. Everyone except for Kumiko, of course. The euphonium player was miffed, but glad that Reina was enjoying herself so much. The trumpeter was laughing, really laughing. It wasn't a polite chuckle, but a wholehearted laugh that brought tears to the girl's eyes.

In no time, Reina's cheeks were bright red and her smile a little less demure. It wasn't as prim and proper as usual, slightly lopsided.

"Mom…Dad…you know we're both minors, right…?" Kumiko noticed the change in Reina's behavior, getting a bit concerned as she watched the trumpeter sway in her seat before emptying the contents of her glass.

"Kumiko, lighten up! It's not often that you get to drink some quality stuff." Mamiko scoffed as she downed her cup, leaning on her hand as she propped her elbow up on the table. "But knowing you, if Mom and Dad weren't so lenient, you'd probably just wait until you turned 20."

Kumiko let out an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes at her sister. "Onee-chan, you don't have to play up that bad girl persona of yours…"

"Whatever." Mamiko chuckled, missing their playful banter. She had only been out of the house for a few months now, but she did miss her sister.

Reina stifled her laughter at the exchange, really feeling the alcohol hit her. The usually composed girl laughed a little too long, eliciting a complicated expression from the girl beside her.

Getting concerned, Kumiko stood, pulling Reina up with her. "We're going to head back into my room. I think Reina needs to lie down for a bit…"

"K-Kumiko, I'm fine! I-" Reina suddenly burst out into laughter, slumping slightly as she leaned heavily onto Kumiko.

Kumiko laughed sheepishly, her eyes darting around the table to gauge everyone's reaction. Thankfully, her parents were still all smiles, the amazake settling in. As Kumiko's eyes met Mamiko's, the older girl waggled her eyebrows suggestively at her sister.

Ignoring Mamiko's teasing, Kumiko tugged Reina along, supporting the lightweight as she slowly made her way back to her room.

As the two girls reached Kumiko's room, Kumiko's mother called out, her voice carrying into the hallway.

"Kumiko, we'll call you when the countdown is close!"

"Yes, mom!" Kumiko yelled back, shutting the door behind her with her foot. Her hands were preoccupied, holding up the inebriated Reina.

With an ungraceful fumble, Kumiko lowered Reina onto her bed, letting out a yelp as she lost her balance. The two girls tumbled backwards onto the mattress, Reina pulling Kumiko down as she wrapped her arms around the brunette. She buried her face into Kumiko's chest as she snuggled closer. The trumpeter let out a sound of pure delight as she took in a deep breath, indulging in Kumiko's sweet scent.

"Kumiko…I love you so much…" Reina mumbled into Kumiko's shirt as she held onto the girl even tighter. Throwing her leg over Kumiko's, she effectively turned the brunette into her own body pillow.

Kumiko swallowed hard at Reina's words and the girl's brazen show of affection. The euphonium player lay there motionlessly as Reina continued to press up against her. She could feel the soft curve of Reina's chest, the smooth skin of her exposed thighs against her own. It reminded her a bit of the time they shared a futon during training camp. They weren't quite so entangled with each other at the time, but waking up with Reina in her arms was a blissful experience.

"Hey…Kumiko! Are you listening to me?" Reina's face appeared over Kumiko's blocking out the lights overhead. The trumpeter disengaged herself from Kumiko, propping herself up on her arms, locking her elbows as she leaned over the brunette.

Kumiko sighed as Reina's slurred words reached her ears. "Reina, you got drunk on amazake…" Kumiko chided the girl lightly, reaching out as she placed the back of her hand against Reina's flushed cheeks.

"Are you sure you're listening?" Reina leaned closer, catching herself before she slipped, nearly bashing her forehead against Kumiko's. Their noses were touching, the upper curve of their lips brushing against one another.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm listening." Kumiko let out a drawn out gasp, a shudder as she smelled the alcohol on Reina's breath. They were almost kissing, mere millimetres separating them.

"You're all flirty with Tsukamoto even when you have me." Reina shifted slightly, pressing her lips against Kumiko's cheek as she moved her lips against her skin.

"No, I don't actually flirt with him." Kumiko's response was deadpan, concentrating more on the butterfly kisses that Reina was drunkenly pressing against her face and down her neck. Without thinking, the brunette reached up, half-heartedly resisting the girl. Kumiko was till undecided if she wanted this while the trumpeter was so inebriated.

Reina straightened up, fixing Kumiko with a serious gaze. "If that's the way it is…" The trumpeter licked her lips, a feral expression on her face as she smiled coyly. She looked almost sober at that moment, making Kumiko feel better about the situation. There was no way that anyone could get drunk on just three cups of amazake, right? They had both had the same amount.

Maybe it was just the right amount of liquid courage they both needed.

"Hey, Reina-san, you have a scary look on your face." Kumiko laughed sheepishly, trying to control the uncomfortably fast beating of her heart. She could feel Reina's chest heave against her own, the other girl's heartbeat considerably calmer.

"It's okay. I'll be gentle." Reina's sultry voice elicited a sharp gasp from Kumiko.

Kumiko was right. Reina was more mature than anyone she knew, both inside and out.

"W-wait a minute…W-what do you mean by that?"

"I won't wait. I'll take everything before Tsukamoto has a chance."

Reina's words grazed Kumiko's neck as she trailed kisses all the way down to the brunette's collarbone. The trumpeter's slim fingers were quick as they undid the buttons on Kumiko's blouse. She exposed the girl's smooth skin, the top outline of her bra exciting Reina even more. She continued to undress the euphonium player.

Kumiko shuddered at the feel of Reina's lips against her skin, digging her nails into Reina's arms as she held the girl close to her.

"Reina…" Kumiko bit her lip as she breathed Reina's name, begging her to continue.

Reina paused for a moment, bringing herself face to face with Kumiko as she let the girl see the frank desire in her amethyst eyes. She had sobered up considerably, but every action full of confidence under the guise of alcohol.

It was a relief for Kumiko and she felt at ease. She was glad that Reina was sure about her feelings.

"Kumiko, I…" With lidded eyes, Reina closed in, pressing her lips against Kumiko's.

However, before the brunette could reciprocate, three quick raps came at the door before it flung open.

"Kumiko, it's 11:50 now. Are you-" The voice stopped abruptly and Mamiko noticed the strange atmosphere she had unknowingly interrupted.

The girls were seated on Kumiko's bed, an awkward distance away from each other as they faced opposite directions. The two were breathing heavily, their cheeks flushed a dark red. Mamiko blinked as she noticed her sister's button up shirt undone to her navel. Kumiko was shyly clutching her blouse closed, trying to do it as inconspicuously as possible.

To Mamiko's dismay, Kumiko's state of undress was very obvious to her.

"Um, okay. Yeah…just hurry up or you'll miss the countdown, you know…?" Mamiko mumbled under her breath as she turned and closed the door behind her.

An awkward silence spread through the room. Kumiko sat silently as she buttoned up her shirt. She cast a furtive glance over at Reina whose eyes had just darted away.

Reina took a deep breath, still faced away from Kumiko

"Kumiko, I want you to be mine. I know you'll never go out with Tsukamoto, but I'm still afraid of that happening." Reina looked shyly over at Kumiko, inching closer as she fixed the girl with a gaze that expressed her insecurities. "I know it's absurd, but that's the only reason I keep mentioning him."

"I've been yours, Reina." Kumiko replied without hesitation and she breathed a sigh of relief as she let this statement slip. "For a while now."

It was cathartic, especially after the tumultuous months they had after Nationals. The brunette stood, feeling suddenly embarrassed. "L-let's go out into the living room. We only have a few minutes left."

Reina followed Kumiko wordlessly, watching as the girl fidgeted, embarrassed. The trumpeter was in a state of shock, wondering if this was their true confession of love, the one that would breach the boundaries that were practically non-existent by now.

Just as they reached the door, Reina's hand shot out, her fingers tightening around Kumiko's wrist.

Kumiko turned, but she didn't get a chance to react. She was suddenly pinned against the door, Reina kissing her forcefully. It sent an electrifying shock up Kumiko's spine, eliciting a muffled moan from her lips as the trumpeter kissed her deeply. Kumiko reciprocated, tangling her hands in Reina's silky smooth locks to bring her closer.

"Kumiko! Reina-chan! The countdown's starting soon!"

The two girls jumped apart, struggling to catch their breaths as fresh panic rippled through them. Kumiko opened her door, yelling out her reply.

"Y-yeah! We're coming!"

Reina smoothed out her hair, still trying to calm herself down from the adrenaline rush she got from taking Kumiko's first kiss.

"Reina." Kumiko looked over to Reina, wanting to say something.

Reina interjected suddenly. "Kumiko, please treat me well. I'm yours to do as you wish." She conveyed her heartfelt sentiments, gripping Kumiko's hands tightly. "I hope we'll have a happy new year."

Kumiko blushed hard at this, swallowing the emotion that had lodged in her throat. "Mmh. Y-yeah…" Kumiko grabbed Reina's hand, pulling her out into the hallway.

Taking a few steps, Kumiko stopped, finally thinking of a reply. She turned around, facing Reina as she pressed a quick kiss to the girl's lips. With a lopsided grin on her face, Kumiko locked eyes with the trumpeter.

"Happy new year, Reina. I'm looking forward to spending many more years with you."

Even more than this new year's eve, Kumiko knew that what she treasured the most was the day she met Kousaka Reina.


End file.
